When counters, such as those commonly found in kitchens, are formed, it is usually necessary to trim off the front top edge thereof to eliminate any roughness and to make counter more aesthetically pleasing. These counters can be made of many different materials, but they are often made of wood and are sometimes made of wood with a plastic laminated to the top thereof. An ordinary router such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,299 can be utilized to trim the front top edge of a counter by use of solid carbide seven degree (7.degree.) finishing tool, for example. Of course other degrees of taper on the finishing tool may be used instead. Such a finishing tool is generally shown in the instant drawings, for example. While it is no problem to trim the straight edges of the top front edge of a counter top, curved edges, such as where two counters come together, do present a problem because the front surface of the router housing interferes with getting the finishing tool in where it needs to be, while still guiding the finishing tool along the front edge of such curved surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fixture for a router which will overcome the aforementioned problem.